An Everyday TF2 Day
by ThatPersonThatDoesStuff
Summary: I'm just going to leave this here for anyone who wants to read the old version of this story. The new one is already getting written as we speak so go and check it out.:)
1. Chapter 1

CH 1 New Scout, New troubles

I could feel my excitement over powering me as the train stopped. My heart was racing and pounding loudly. Meeting new people was always a glee to me but to meet 8 at once might be hard.

Grabbing my luggage and small bag I waited by the door, I had the biggest smile on my face. As they always say it 'the first impression might be your last so make it good' and damn did they stress that a lot in my family. All I could do now was wait nervously by the door.

In my head I tried to imagine how the team BLU would look. Hard as it was I still had my mind on it. I was guessing that at lest most of them were past their 20s or 30s. Me being 19, would make me the youngest out of the 9 war makers. Why am I always the youngest?!

In my family, which was just two sons, one daughter, and a mom and a dad, I was the youngest out of the three. My brothers were at lest ten years older then I and damn did they love to pick on me because I was the youngest. But I still love them because they are family after all.

OH! I haven't introduce myself have I. I am Lina Archer, proud new Scout of the BLU team, 19 of age, and maybe one nerves reck of a lady. YUP! I'm nerves as hell right now.

As that thought passed by my head I could hear the doors opening. FINALLY! I yelled to myself and with nothing to lose I walked right out of that hell place called a train.

Dropping my luggage neatly on the ground I ran to the first person I could find. Not seeing one face for over 12 hours can make you feel your the only one alive in a 100 miles.

Running trough hallways that almost felt endless and running into random walls that were, well, quite random I finally find a living human being. He was a short one but his face had age. I guessed his age was at lest 34 from just the face. He wore overalls with a blue long sleeve shirt that tucked in a bit to make it look short sleeved. He also had goggles on that were as dark as black can be, and also he had a yellow hardhat.

He was in a bit of a shock when I came in. Ether he didn't expect a random girl running at him with full speed and may I add OUT OF BREATH! or he was just not ready for something of my kind to leap at him with such joy but that joy faded fast.

As I was about to squeeze him to death with a hug, I could feel him grabbing my right arm tightly and almost braking it by twisting it almost in a 360. I heard him yell "We got a spook here!" I tried to free myself from his grip by kicking or anything at all really but he held me firmly by the arm.

I could feel the pain getting worst by the second. My arm was burning up with the sudden pain and I even bit my tongue hard enough to make it bleed in my mouth.

"Out of all the damn days you could've came here, you decided it to be the day we get ourselves a new Scout. You damn rat even disguised as a Scout...a lady Scout that is..." he had so much anger in his voice when he spoke even if he did chuckle a bit at the end.

Wow only 2 minutes here and I'm already causing trouble. For all of my luck everyone is going to kill me for being this so called 'spook'.

The door was 'dramatically' kicked open by a black masked dude. The weapon he wheeled was nothing I've ever seen before but just by the fire at the tip of it I could guess what it did. He muffled some words that I could not understand but hardhat over here understood him without even asking him to repeat it. "Yea', I caught this rat jumpin' at me. He's actin' weird though. He hasn't cussed his dumb French at me yet and he's still disguised as a damn lady Scout." His words for some reason frustrated me. I felt like I was being insulted being something I was not.

"NOW LISTEN AND LISTEN WELL!" I yelled. "I an't this damn "Spook" ya'll talkin' about! I don't even know what the hell this "Spook" or "rat" is! I just got here on that damn devil called a train! And all that I wanted to do was find some kind of human bein' in this damn area and for my trouble for findin' one is an almost broken arm and being accused of bein' a darn SPOOK!" My voice almost left me at the end of that uh speech. But to have to sit through all of that I just had to say something in my defense.

The silent muffles from black mask broke the quiet room into an almost vocal war. His muffles were a non-stop scolding at hardhat. It seems that some how he knew that I was telling the truth. At the end of his 'talking' with hardhat, hardhat let me go.

My arm swung to my side. It hurt so much that I really believed that it was broken. The pain from earlier seemed to intensify into an even worst pain that made me whimper a bit.

(WOW! 1am work can go far!

Well this is a dumb stupid story I started a few days ago on a camping trip.

It took about 2 hours to make...only because I'm slow...

And sorry if ya like long chapters because I just can't supply that kinda stuff.

OH and there's a few thing I want to add:

I am accepting OCs for this "story", now they don't have to be happy joy joy people they can be EVIL! They can also be Male or Female, BLU or RED(or even purple if ya want) and please, PLEASE not so many hybrids! ya know like Tentaspies. Not saying I don't like them just not too many ok. You can send me a short or even long bio of the OC just please add Gender, Team, Age, Personality, and any additional things ya think I should know about them. (My e-mail is tf2_tf2_tf2 . YEA I'm real original!)

If ya like this "story" and you would like to make a part of the story! Then send me a line, some paragraphs, or even A WHOLE CHAPTER!(NOTE: Whole Chapters can be about anyone and ALSO the Chapters might be BONUS Chapters) Also please keep it T rated, please.

THE LAST ONE! This story will be almost endless because I don't really see a plot happening in this story. Only the few first chapters would be about Lina and somethings about her life. And please suggest anything for this "story"...other then smexy time...

Criticism and reviews are welcomed and I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter. THANK YOU FOR READING!)

!DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AND NEVER WILL OWN TEAMFORTRESS 2!


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2 A visit to the Doctor**

The black mask man seemed to have heard my whimpers and brought his attention right to me. He muffled something that sounded like a question but it was hard to even understand what was coming out of the mask. I just gave him questioning look of confusion.

He quickly looked at Hardhat for help.

"He asked if your arm was ok." he said looking at me then back to Black mask. Black mask nodded with satisfaction and waited for my answer.

"Well, Hardhat, ya basically twisted my arm in a 360, what do ya think my answer is!" I said glaring at Hardhat. He gave a surprised look at me. What, did he not think I would be angry at him! I looked at Black mask and sighed deeply "Yes, my arm does hurt but I think it will be just a bruise ok."

"Do ya think we should brin' her to Medic, Pyro?" Hardhat said to Pyro. With a bit of thinking from Pyro's part, he nodded and moved to the door and gestured us to follow.

We walked through so many hallways that it seemed that there was endless amount of hallways in the base. Eventually we arrived in front of a double door with both doors having a blue cross on them. We went inside and inside was the most blinding white I have ever seen and it was the whole room.

"Yo, do ya need some room with that white?!" I said just joking around but the man at the dest from far away didn't seem to like it.

"Oh great! A comedian az a new class would be brilliant." he said sarcastically. He just itched me the wrong way from that statement. "Zo why iz the new Scout here already?" he asked both Hardhat and Pyro while getting out of his set and walking closer to us.

Hardhat was the first to talk " Well Medic, I twisted her arm just a few minutes ago thinkin' she was Spy and Pyro here would like you to look at it if ya would." Pyro let out a small muffle that sounded like a yes or something.

Medic came closer to us and looked right at me. He gestured me to give him my right arm and I did so. He looked closely at my arm for about a minute or so and sighed when he was done. "She seemz fine, all zhat will be left behind are some bruisez." He said looking at both Pyro and Hardhat.

He looked at me again "Well it seemz zhat I have anozher patient now and a new heart to plug in." he said poking my chest feeling my heart from inside. "hmmm it seemz you got a small heart." he chuckled evilly.

I just gave him an look of confusion and brushed the heart thing away. "Well Doc I guess it's good to know someone here at least knows the human body and hopefully some medical things as well." I cracked a small smile.

He gave a small smile of his own and offered a handshake. "I am the BLU Medic here, it'z nice to meet you."

I accepted the handshake. "Nice ta meet ya Medic, and as ya know I'm the BLU Scout."

A dove just so happened to fly past my face right after the handshake. He flew to my shoulder and placed himself right on. He gave some quiet coos while looking at me.

Medic gave another small smile "Well it seemz that Aimery has taking a liking to you." he said petting the dove lightly under it's chin. The dove cooed happily.

All I could do was just smile. The dove had almost perfect feathers and it's black eyes just somehow made the bird too cute. Medic held his hand out so that the bird could just jump to him on his hand. The dove did so and got a better look at me.

"Aimery haz alwayz liked the girlz better." he said petting the dove again and letting it fly away. He smiled proudly at his dove and looked back to me. "Well you zhould ztart meeting everyone here. You got 3 dayz too."

I nodded and turned back to Hardhat and Pyro hoping for a tour if some sorts. Also meeting the rest of the team would be great.

* * *

(Yea it's short but I did it at 3 am ok! I promise to make longer chapters later ok.

This Chapter has an OC from Crimson Banner. Yup the BLU Medic that's named Gunnar Neilsen. I hope you like him! And once again thanks Crimson B.!

I still need more OCs ok everyone! Please PM me an OC of yours and I will use them. I still need a whole RED team and on the BLU team I need a Soldier, Sniper, Spy, Demoman, Heavy, and an identity for the Pyro. Please look at the first chapter to see the OC thing ok.

And thank you for reading!:)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys for the really late update. I've been busy getting ready for school and also I've been ill lately. I really hope you guys don't mind for the lateness. Also now posting might be a little slow because of school. All I hope now is that I get out of my Portal 2 playing and go back to TF2 so I can write this story..

Oh and thanks to Taryn Ravensong for the Sniper and another OC of their's. I'm not telling who the other OC is though.

Anyway! I hope you like this chapter and also I am still accepting more OCs just PM me if you have any questions. Anyway Thanks for reading!

* * *

CH 3 A lot of anger

Pyro rapped an arm around my shoulder and muffled away. God if only I could understand his tough, it won't be hard at all to get him. All I could do was look right at Hardhat for help.

Hardhat sighed deeply "He's just mumbling about how 'great' it is to have another Scout around." He looked at Pyro who was still muffling about the greatness of having me around. "I can't really blame him though for the excitement. It's been a long time since we got a new Scout or even a replacement."

I nodded in response and skinned Pyro's arm off of me. Pyro looked at Hardhat for awhile till leaping suddenly to him. Pyro muffled to Hardhat. Still wished I could understand him!

Hardhat gave a nod and Pyro left right there without even telling where he was going. I gave a confused look at Hardhat and pointed at the direction that Pyro left by. He merely shrugged.

"Well miss it's just you and me now." he said with a small smile. "I matter as well tell ya my class. I'm the Engineer here on BLU. I'm basically the one with all the technology here." he stud proudly at his profession.

I rolled my eyes at how proud he was and even a fake yawn. "Come on. Hurry it up already Hardhat." He gave me a frustrated look.

"Miss if you're still anger at what I did ta ya back there then I'm sorry ok. Just stop your attitude and move on." he said very angrily. "An attitude like your's will not be tolerated here." he have me an glare.

I rolled my eyes again "Yea, yea so can we see the others now?" I was quite inpatient at this moment. He kept glaring at me.

He shuck his head in a unaprovel way. "Missy you are not the head chef here. You can not tell anyone here what to do. Get that through your thick skull." He was angry at my actions. God he's like an overly ruling dad or something. "I feel that Soldier should be doin' this. She'd put you in your place." he sighed.

I gave a sigh of my own "Ok I'm sorry for my actions and whatevs. Can we go now...please?" I gave him a frustrated look.

"Yea...sure. Anythin' to get you off my back." he grunted. He seemed really pissed at me for some reason...ok yea there's a reason but still.

We started to finally move on to the tour/meeting people. Along the way he said the first person I was going to meet was someone named Sniper. He explained what their profession was and what they did. Easy though, I mean their name is Sniper.

We came to a ladder and climbed it. Up at the top was a small room that smelled like cigarettes and coffee. In the right side of the room was a person sitting on a box and also was polishing their gun and they held it with care. Hardhat tapped the shoulder of the person to get their attention and did so.

They glanced up at Hardhat and then right at me. They had a look of some sort of quiet anger at me. They quickly got off of their box and laid down their gun gently on the box. They, or really she, examined me within an second.

"Great we got more fresh meat here." she grunted and mumbled under her breath. "You better not mess up like that other Scout we had or it will be the end of you." she glared angrily at me.

Wow what a nice person she is! Really man what the hell is her problem?! I haven't even said a word yet and already she's pissed with me. Am I the one whose going to piss off everyone here?! First Hardhat here and now the Sniper. I feel that this is going to be the worst years of my life here.

I gave the Sniper a look of just down right disappointment. She took this the wrong way though. Hardhat had to hold her back a bit so she won't start a fight with me and I merely smirked. Oh was she pissed as hell now. It was fun doing this to people though.

She calmed downed and held a hand out. "I'm the BLU Sniper here." she said holding back the urge to kill me right there and then.

I took her hand tightly "Nice ta meet ya. I'm the new BLU Scout." I gave her another smirk before letting go. She just glared at me and went back to her gun.

Hardhat glared at me as well before leading me back down the ladder.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Look I got time to do the next chapter! YAY!

The only thing that sucked about this chapter is that I had to REDO IT! I had to redo it because I'm a stupid moron! I acetently deleted my first copy of this chapter. Then I had to remember what I had and that took another 2 hours! Anyway thanks to Noxfero for both the crazy Pyro and Shy Spy! Thanks a lot! Also thanks for reading!:)

* * *

CH 4 Meeting sister and brother

As Hardhat and I were climbing down the ladder we heard some sort of yelling. I looked at Hardhat, he shrugged.

The yelling sounded like some sort of protest. It was a loud one too. You could hear in a 2 mile radius. It also sound like a dude yelling.

"Do ya think we should see what's goin' on?" I asked. Hardhat nodded in response and leaded the way.

The yelling at this point sounded too loud. It almost sounded depressing. You could hear some muffles between the protests too.

"It sounds like Pyro's up to no good again..." What the hell is Pyro doing to make this much noise. Well maybe setting something on fire...maybe.

We came across the door with all the yelling and Hardhat opened the door quickly to find Pyro and some sort a fancy pants dude. Pyro was basically dragging the man in the suit towards the door. Fancy pants was on the ground yelling in protest.

Hardhat and I just stared at them for some time before even blinking. "Well that's nothin' you see everyday. What are you two doin'?" he asked.

Pyro merely picked Fancy pants up to their feet before muffling away to Hardhat. After the Pyro was done 'talking' he grabbed me and pushed me toureds Fancy pant. Even I was confused as hell right now. I didn't know what to do!

Fancy pants just stared at me. I could see him shaking. He was either shaking out of fear because of Pyro or ... hm I don't actually know but he was shaking. There was a long awkward silence before Fancy pant decided to talk.

"I...uh...It's good t-to meet you...uh." He was barely speaking at a whisper. He was choking on his own words too. He rubbed his arm quite a lot and rocked a bit back and forth.

I heard Pyro in the background chuckling away. He seemed to be having a laugh at this. Hardhat even had his fair share of chuckles as well.

"Sister do I have to d-do this now?" he asked out laud. Pyro chuckled and nodded. Wow. Thank god I can put 1 and 1 together. This means that Pyro is really a female and also it means Fancy pants and her are siblings. Yay for math...I guess.

Fancy pants took a deep breath. "Ok I can do this..." he whispered to himself. "Bonjour, I am the BLU Spy here. I-It's a pleasure to meet you." held a shaky hand out.

Wow I would have never have thought that someone like him could survive in a place like this. He's the shiest person I have ever met and that's saying something. He's worst then me when I went on my first date and that's still saying something.

I took his hand "I'm the BLU Scout. It's nice ta meet ya." He quickly retreated his hand to the his back. Pyro chuckled even more now. She really enjoyed this didn't she.

Pyro rapped an arm around my shoulder "What do you think of my bro? He' s not the most open person here right!" she giggled wildly.

I looked up at her to find a red headed, ashed bodied person. She was looking at her brother and grinning. It was obvious that she planed this from the start. Well ain't she a nice sibling. Spy was sinking down in his own misarey at this point. He looked so sad.

Pyro pulled me towards her "So how you liking it here shorty?" she smiled friendly at me. I felt I was getting suffocated from her grip on me. She sure was strong. I couldn't even speak a word from her grip.

"I'm sure you already love it here shorty." she pinched my cheek as if I was a little kid. Since her grip was still on me I couldn't do nothing but god did I want to tell her off right there. She started to play with the curls at the end of my hair.

I started to struggle and wiggle out of her grip. "L-LET GO OF ME!" The only words I could even speak now. She giggled at my tries to escape. What's wrong with her! She just won't let me loos.

"She's like a child. Oh this is going to be fun." I heard her say. Even at this point I was still trieing to get away from her. I didn't even want to know what she ment by 'fun'! I just wanted to leave!

"You're not going to let her are you Pyro...?" Hardhat asked. Pyro shuck her head and kept playing with me. Hardhat sighed deeply(as if he didn't do this enough now). "You matter as well pick her up because she still needs to meet everyone else."

Just as Hardhat said that Pyro picked me right off the ground. She lifted me by the waist. Jesus did I hate it when people did this to me! I know I'm short but I didn't think I was this light! I also hate it when people just, well, touched me. It just feels so weird.

"Hey, Shorty! Want a piggyback ride?"...HOW COULD I SAY NO TO THAT!


	5. Chapter 5

I feel terrible not posting a new chapter up for such a long time! I'm so sorry guys I hope you can forgive me. I've just been busy with homework and also I'm at a new school so it's been stressful dealing with people I don't know. Also sorry for this being shorter then the rest. I wanted it to be longer but I couldn't think of anything good.

Well I really hope you like this chapter and thanks for reading!

* * *

CH 5 A Faintly "good" Soldier

Wow! Have you ever felt that you were the tallest thing in the world? Because I know I do from being on top of Pyro's shoulders. I mean my head was almost hitting the ceiling for crying out laud!

Pyro was talking to Hardhat as we were heading to the next person. Though I wasn't paying attention to them at all, I was still interested on what they were talking about. I think they were talking about someone named Soldier.

From the sounds of it Soldier wasn't one to joke around with. Oh that just makes it more tempting to fool around with them. I feel that Soldier and I are going to get along just FINE.

"Shorty you still alive up there?" Pyro chuckled a bit. I was in a bit of a trance of thought. I nodded and smiled at her. She smiled back "What were you thinking up in there in that head of your's?" she asked.

"Just stuff..." I drifted off a bit still thinking about Soldier. Hardhat gave me a strange look. It almost felt like he was in my head telling me not to piss off Soldier. I just ignored it though.

Pyro stopped at a door that leaded to the outside part of the base. The outside part was every deserty. There wasn't much plant life other then some weeds that already looked dead and some potted plants in the shaded parts of the area. There wasn't much to really look at other then...heads?!

There were heads on a fence. The heads had blood stains underneath them and for some reason they were all wearing helmets. What type of psychopath of sorts would do that?!

The answer was underneath me and that answer was yelling right at Pyro. By this point I knew who did this and that person was Soldier. Soldier sure is a laud one too I could barely understand what she was saying.

Pyro just shrugged and looked up at me "Come on little fella is time to get down." she said reaching to me. Soldier looked up at me as well. She didn't look to happy.

Pyro put me safely on the ground and Soldier just stared at me. It was kind of creepy by now I mean all she did was stare. I nudged Pyro to do something.

Pyro rolled her eyes "Scout this is Soldier, Soldier this is Scout." she said pushing me a bit forward. There wasn't much to do now other then let a hand out.

Soldier just tapped her foot inpacentlay. What's her problem? What did she expected a five star preforment right there and then. Soldier glared right into me soul at this point. Even if her helmet was covering her eyes you could still feel them starring at you.

"Yo lady! You done starring at me yet?" I waved a hand in front of their face. That was a bad idea. She tried biting my hand! SHE TRIED TO BITE MY HAND! What is she a dog in a human's body!

"What the hell is wrong with ya?!" I yelled retreating my hand to the backside of me. She growled in response to this.

"What's wrong with me?! No it's more of what's wrong with you! Do you have any respect at all!" She growled angrily at me. "You do not call me 'lady' you will address me as Ma'am!" I just ignored the rest of her speak. It was about respect and shit like that. Though the only ones I respect is my family, no one else.

"Ok. Whatevs. Just cool your tits down ok." I said with a smirk plastered on my face. Oh she didn't like that at ALL. She grabbed me by the throat and started to choke me. This was a complete shock to me that I didn't know how to react to it. My mind was also in a complete state of shock, so my own body didn't know what to do.

All I remember was hearing the word Maggot before passing out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry again for not posting for such a long time. The reasons why is because one I was getting ready for Halloween and I had to get my Medic costum done. But the main reason why is because of Sandy. I live in NJ and also near the sea so we've been having a hard time but the electric came on today so everything is fine and dandy!

Anyway I hope you like this chapter. It was something I wish could have, someone to warm me up.

Thanks for reading!:)

* * *

CH 6

I woke up with dizziness and some sort of sick feeling in my stomach. I felt weak and tired at the same time but nothing to bad.

I looked around a bit from where I was. It seemed that I was in a bedroom. I wasn't outside or even in the medbay. The room had an ashie smell to it.

I tried to stand but to my surprise I was being held down by something. Arms were holding me down by the waist.

I couldn't see who it was because it was at lest 3 am at night. I could kind of feel the figure holding me and to my surprise it was a female. Now out of all the females here who could it be?

Well that's an easy question to answer. All but one female hates me here. So to no surprise it was Pyro.

I could feel a bit of heat come to my checks. WHY was I in bed with her?! Did I drink something last time I was awake! Or did she drag me in bed with her?! And WHY is she holding onto me?!

Yeah I could already assume something right there but why me! I mean there's the Sniper gal and ya got Soldier(not someone I would recommend) or even someone on the other team! But no she choosed me.

I'm not trying to make this a big deal or anything really. I mean I've slept with other girls in my life before but it's just so sudden.

I just tried to wipe the ideas of her trying to hit on me or anything really and try to go to sleep but luck wasn't on my side.

I would close my eyes for one second and than hear Pyro talking in their sleep or she would start moving her arms around. Let's just say I wasn't able to sleep the rest if the night.

It was about 4 hours later till she woke and saying this "Mornin' Scoutiepoo."...I must have drank something last night. She snuggled closer to me and she also pulled me closer.

I freaked out at this point. I struggled to get her arms off me but still luck was not on my side. She held tighter now and also had an evilish laughter going off.

"What's wrong Scoutiepoo? Didn't you sleep well last night?" She asked. She was totally playing some stupid act on me. I just glared at her.

"Oh come on don't be that way." She was still laughing like a mad woman.

"Py this ain't funny." I said angrily at her. She just shrugged it off and got out of bed. I rolled my eyes.

I was thankful she wore something to bed and wasn't nude or something like that.

She turned to me "Are you going to get of bed missy or do I have to get you out my self?"

I was still in bed tired as HELL! I was up for 4 hours because of her. I just turned away from her and closed my eyes.

She hughed angrily at me but she didn't do anything at that moment. I knew she was going to do something sooner or later but all I cared about was sleeping.

It sounded like she was getting dressed but I didn't bother to look. I heard her getting close to the bed. "Scout come on. It's time to wake up!"

I just gave a noise of some sort that I managed to let out. She hughed again and stepped closer.

I could feel her arms underneath me and picking me up. I brought the cover with me when she got me off the bed. She lifted me over her shoulder and she started walking out the door. "I told you to get out of bed didn't I." I just moaned in response.

She was going down the hall to some where, not like I really cared at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! It's me again! I have soooo much good news for ya'll.

First I will be able to post more now because I don't have any school almost the whole mounth of Dec.

Second I'm having such a great week because of two things. One I'm cerebrating my 700th hour playing TF2 and second I'm also cerebrating my 100th day in Minecraft on hardcore.

Yeah...I'm having a great week...

Hope you like this chapter!:)

* * *

CH 7 New bedroom and plans

While Pyro was taking me somewhere I started to think of everyone's name. I mean no one has even told me their name yet. A name is just a name right? Well I had to admit that I haven't really told anyone my name yet.

I wonder if they didn't tell each other their names because of some safety thing. This was really bothering me now and for some odd reason I made it my mission to know everyone's name NO MATTER WHAT! NO! MATTER! WHAT!

Seeing my options now I think that Py, Hardhat and maybe the Doc will be the easiest to get at the moment. Py already trying to hit on me and such will be my first victim. Hardhat might be a little hard because he doesn't look like the one to tell a lot of info about himself. The Doc will be the last just because of reasons.

This mission would require me to also befriend Sniper, Soldier and the rest of the team. Knowing Sniper and Soldier they would rather bite and shot my head off before even thinking of talking to me again.

But before I go forward I think I will get my first three victims names then the rest.

I heard a door open and that's where I stopped thinking of my plan. I looked behind me to see that Py was going in another bedroom. This bedroom looked just like her room but more empty and cleaner.

"Yo Scout, you still awake?" she asked behind her. I gave her a quick yeah in response. "Well Scout here's your room. A small room with one window and a compete view of the enemy base." She put me down on my new bed. "Make sure you don't get sniped ok. If ya see any red dots on your walls then make sure to tell my Bro. He's a big fan of killing snipers." She gave me a big wide grin and then said "And if ya want you can sleep with me for "safety" reasons"

I gave her a annoyed look and then looked out of the window. It was a complete view of the enemy base. Anyone from the other side that had the same window place could easily spy on me and even peep at me. Note to self: make currents for the window.

Py put a arm around my waist and pulled me close "An't that a great view." I rolled my eyes and pushed myself away. It was now just a bit too obvious that she wanted me. I mean she did make me sleep with her last night. She's a weird one.

"Yea whatever. Could you leave now Py." I shooed her away out of the room. She left with such a pouty mood.

I went back to the window and looked out. The place looked like a mini desert with a deep lake in the middle. I looked out to the side and I found a sign. It said "Welcome to Teufort". I guess this place was called Teufort then.

I looked at the other team's base and saw that it looked wooden and it was red. Their base almost looked like a big ass barn house from where I was.

Then I saw a person in front of the base. I looked at him. He looked almost like me but waring red. He must have been the RED Scout. He was running around his base a few times.

This made me wonder if he maybe acted like me. I dout he will I mean everyone is different right? hmmm I guess one day I'll know.

He stopped in place and looked around. I think he knew I was watching him or someone was. And before I knew it he started to flex...to himself...

Wow what a poor excuse for a Scout...


	8. Chapter 8

WOW! I feel like the stupidest person alive right now. I forgot all about this story and honestly I have no excuse to why I haven't upload for such a long time. The only thing I can think of is school but that still isn't good enough of a reason to stop all of a sudden. I'm sorry everyone. I know I say I'm sorry A LOT but this time I really mean it. All I hope is that you guys can forgive me. Anyway! Here's that next chapter that I seriously did all in school in one period and that's just 30 mins. I hope you like it and,as always, thanks for reading.:)

* * *

CH 8 Little backstory and bacon

The window got boring after the Scout went back in so I looked around my new room a bit more. The walls were a light tint of blue with a white ceiling. The room was small but still manageable to live in.

There was a bed in the top left corner of the room that had blue sheets and covers. There was also a desk with a chair. It was dark drown and made of wood, it looked more of working then anything else. A closet was close to it, as well as a private bathroom.

The bathroom had a newer looking door to it so it stud out a bit but that didn't bother me.

I looked around a bit more and to my surprise I found my bag. I wondered how it got here. Maybe one of the mercenaries put it in here earlier. I picked it up off the floor and flopped in on the bed.

I started to unpack somethings of mine onto the bed. Most of the stuff was clothing and such like that, but then I stumbled upon two photos.

One was my family. The photo was old and a bit faded but you could still see the picture. My Mom, my Dad and my two brothers were in it. My Mom and Dad were next to each other holding hands, smiling, having fun. It was rare seeing them happy together. Than you got my brothers trying to kill each other on the floor. They always loved to fight for some odd reason. I was watching my brothers fight and it seemed like I was cheering of one of them to win.

I set the picture aside and looked at the next one.

The next photo was a dog. Well my dog that use to be. The dog was a white pomeranian. A cute little fluff ball. His name was Carter and I really missed him. He was my first dog and maybe my last. I got him when he was 3 years old. He was such a happy little dog. He loved to bark at anything he could and he had an odd habit of sleeping under beds. I loved him so much and I thought he could live for a long time from how healthy he seemed but that started to crash down when we brought him to the vet. The doc said that he had kidney disease and that it might shorten his life by a few years. He was 10 when we found out this. 3 years past before we had to put him down due to him being in too much pain. That day was the worst day of my life. I watched my best friend die right in front of me. I still remembered how sad his face looked before he left.

My eyes were full a tears just thinking about him. I put the photo down and wiped the tears off my face. I really missed him but I knew he was in a better place now with no pain and no worries.

My head was hurting like hell now. Bloody headaches coming at the worst of times. I sighed deeply and went back to unpacking.

Finally done unpacking all my belongings and framing the photos and placing them on the desk. The room was starting to look just like my old room.

There wasn't much to do now so I fell on my new bed and tried to get some rest but that didn't last long.

"Wake up miss twinkle toes! It's breakfast time and I don't want to wait for any slowpoke, so you better rush your ass down to that dining room ASAP! Or do I have to drag you there with your own training bra!"

That damn dog doesn't know when to shut up does she! Her bark is lauder then a dragon's roar.

I leaped out of bed not wanting her to choke me out again. I looked back in the closet remembering there were some sort of uniforms that will be my normal clothing from now on.

Quickly getting everything on as fast as I could and rushing down to the dining room which took almost any hour to find. I swear to you that this place is a bloody fucking maze that no one should ever anger or they will feel the rath of the maze!

When I finally got to the dining room there was an amazing smell of eggs and bacon! Two types of food that always go good together! I ran quickly to where the smell was and to my surprise Hardhat was the one making them. I would have never thought Hardhat could cook but looks can be deceiving as they would say it.

I looked at the food with such a hungary look. I was watching Hardhat cook all the eggs and bacon. It looked so good. The bacon looked crispy and juicy, while the eggs looked soft and tasty.

Hardhat didn't seemed bothered by me just watching him cook. He must be used to it by now because I wasn't the only one doing it.


	9. A little help please

**Hey guys. This might be a weird thing to ask but what do you guys want me to write next? I've honestly haven't heard anything from you guys for a while and it makes me feel that no one is reading this story. I mean I won't blame anyone but myself for making this story seem unreadable or just uninteresting but that's why I want to hear from you guys. I want all of you involved in this story even if it's just a simple reveiw. And I'm going to be completely honest here, after every chapter I upload and I get no reviews I just feel unmotivated to continue this story. It feels as if every time I want to write there is just a big rock that I just can't push off a hill and it's makeing my progress go slower. I do want to write this story and I know that at less some of you want to see where this story is going, so all I ask is some support. I hope all of you can understand and help me get this story to the end. Anyway thank you for reading this and I'm sure I'll be posting a new chapter soon.:)**


End file.
